He's my Best Friend, Lover, and Protecter
by Ivy Blackwell
Summary: What if Gale volunteered in the 74th Hunger Games to protect Katniss? Would they both make it out alive? Would they fall in love? Please read, rate, and review. I try to update as much as possible.
1. Reaping Day

CHAPTER 1: Reaping Day

**Katniss' POV:**

I stand in a small reserved space with every other 16 year old girl in District 12. My breath is steady and my face shows no emotion, but inside, I am crying and jumping up and down from nervousness. "_Please don't pick me. Please. Please. Please don't pick me-or Gale-for the Games. Prim is lucky. She's only in once."_I think to myself.

Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort walks up to the stage in her pink dress and taps the microphone to make sure it's on. Then she begins speaking.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor...Ladies First!" Effie says, then begins to walk to the glass that contains the names of girls ages 12-18. 20 of them have my name. _Please! Please not me!_

Thankfully it's not me. But now I wish it was. The name Effie reads makes me terrified: Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

The moment I hear Prim's name, I know exactly what Katniss will do. And I'm correct. She runs to out into the aisle and screams, "I VOLUNTEER! I-I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

No! Not my Catnip. She can't be a tribute. Just the thought of her blood splattered over the place sends a shudder down my back. But I know she won't let Prim enter the Games. Suddenly the idea dawns on me. I must go with her. I have to go protect her from whoever her competition will be. Even if it costs me my life.

I see Prim run to Katniss and clutch her legs as she tries to walk up the steps to the stage. I run out and grab Prim as Katniss tries to shake her off.

"Up you go, Catnip" I whisper to Katniss as calmly and quietly as I can.

Then, I carry Prim back to the 12 year old girls section and whisper to her, "Katniss will be alright, Prim.". But she's obviously no idiot. Prim knows that every tribute goes through a painful death. Even if your the victor, you go through a lot of pain and blood shedding.

I walk back to my spot as Effie reads the boy tribute's name: Peeta Mellark. The baker's youngest son. He gulps and I know he's trying not to cry.

Without thinking I walk into the aisle and say loudly and clearly, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE."

* * *

**Kantniss' POV:**

It takes everything I have for me to not break down and scream. But before I can think I run to Gale and embrace him, holding him tightly like he'll fall off the stage and die if I let go. No this can't be happening. This is all just a nightmare and in a few hours, I'll be awake and at home. I try to calm myself down. But this is real. Gale pats my back and gently pushes me back to my spot on the stage.**  
**

"Wow! _Two_ volunteers this year! This is sure to be an interesting Hunger Games!" Effie says, smiling broadly.

I just glare at Effie and then shift my eyesight to Prim, trying to make out her expression.

"Let's give a round of applause to this years tributes!" Effie exclaims, begging to clap.

But nobody else does. Instead, one by one, each person in the audience lifts their left hand and presses their three middle finger to their lips and holds it out to us, high above their heads. This is an old District 12 gesture that is rarely seen or used anymore. It means thanks, admiration, and goodbye to someone you love.

Effie frowns and then the national anthem of Panem begins to play. After it ends, we are taken into the Justice Building, where we will get a few minutes with your visitors to say some goodbyes.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

Katniss and I are lead into separate rooms in the Justice Building. With each step, my hearts beats faster. This is real. I am now a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. I could have been home now. But I decided to volunteer. To protect my best friend, Katniss. Katniss. The girl I became friends because of our mutual need to survive 4 years ago. Katniss. My hunting partner who has amazing skills with a bow and arrow. Katniss. My best friend. Katniss. The girl I fell in love with a while back but only realized it 6 months ago. I know I did the right thing.

I sit on a velvet seat while I wait for my visitors. The first to come is my mother and three younger siblings: Posy, Rory, and Vick. They all hug my tightly and I don't push them away. After a few seconds they pull back and I see tears forming on each of their faces. Now something horrible comes to me. How will they get things to eat? The Games usually last over 2 weeks. They could starve without me. And there's no telling if I will make it out alive-I probably won't.

"Mother...I-I'm sorry. I didn't think about you and Posy and Rory and Vick. All I could think about was protecting Katniss. How will you get food?" I ask my mom

"Shh. We'l be fine Gale. I'm sure I can get enough money from washing clothes for people and I can do other jobs to get food as well. It'll be tough, but I know we can make it". she responds, trying to put on a smile for my sake.

I rub my hands over my face and begin to pace around the room. The 4 members of my family watch me as I narrow my eyes at angrily walk around the room. _Stupid Hunger Games. Stupid me for not thinking about my family. But...Katniss needs a protector. Doesn't she?_

The Peacekeepers tell us to wrap it up and I walk over to my family. I place a kiss on each of their cheeks and I get a hug from each of them one last time. The Peacekeepers pull us apart and I take one last look at them as they disappear out the door. It takes a lot of effort not to cry.

My next visitors are Katniss's mother and Prim. They obviously know I volunteered to protect Katniss.

"Please, keep her safe, Gale." Mrs. Everdeen tells me

"Of course." I tell her and nod.

"Thank you. For everything." she continues

"Your welcome." I say

We sit in silence for the next minutes. Then the Peacekeepers take them away.

I have no other visitors.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

The Peacekeepers escort me out the door and towards the train station. All I can think about it the weeks to come. The Chariot Rides, training, interviews, and the Games themselves. I'm not too worried about my family. Prim can sell her goats milk and cheeses and my mom can get enough money with her apothecary. She can also earn money from other jobs she'll find. If they're careful, they can get by without starving. But I'm scared for myself and Gale. I don't think I'll make it out, but I can't bear the thought of him dying trying to protect me.

The train station is swarming with television crews but I don't acknowledge them. Instead, I run over to Gale and grab his hand. He is my rock, my anchor. I'm glad he's with me, but upset he will be fighting to the death in a week alongside me. Either way, I don't know what I would have done without him.

I glance up at the screen projecting out faces and am glad to see that Gale and I look almost bored about the situation.

I cross my fingers behind my back. Hoping, begging that maybe we will be contenders in the Games and that maybe we will both make it home safely and alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know it's kind of boring, but it gets better with every chapter. Feel free to review! I love getting criticism that helps me improve. **


	2. The Train Ride

**Author's Note: I forgot to put this earlier (ehehe, sorry) but I just need to say that I do not own any of the characters. I made up some parts of the story but pretty much everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. Anyway, thanks for reading! **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Train Ride

**Gale's POV:**

As soon as the train doors shut behind us and the train begins to move, Katniss lets go of my hand and turns to me.

"Gale, _why _did you volunteer?" Katniss asks with concern and alarm in her eyes, "What happened to our agreement that if one of us was reaped, the other would stay and take care of our families?"

"I-I don't know...I just couldn't bear the thought of you going into the Games on your own. I need to come with you so I can help get you out safe and alive. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." I tell and grab both her hands. She doesn't pull them away, so I take it as a good sign, "I care about you, Catnip."

"I know you do. And I care about you, too. That's why you shouldn't have volunteered! I don't want you participating in the Games. At least one of us will have to die! And it can't be you!" Katniss screams at me and throws her arms around me.

"It _has_ to be me, Katniss! It's either me or neither of us." I whisper to her.

She furiously shakes her head and loosens her grip on me to look at me. "We can't both win, Gale!"

"Says who?" I ask her with a slight smile.

"Says the _Gamemakers_. The're not going to let two tributes out of the arena." Katniss countered._  
_

"We'll see" I tell her mischievously and pull her into another hug.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

I stand limply in Gale's arms as he pats my back. I try to keep from crying but an occasional tear drips down my face. I can't take it anymore so I bury my face in Gale'chest and let my tears fall. I'm certain that their are cameras in the train and I refuse to let anyone see my cry. Gale doesn't seem to mind that his shirt has become wet.

After a few minutes, I hear footsteps and raise my head, quickly wiping away my tears and turn my head towards the direction I heard those loud feet. Gale must have heard them too because he lets go of me and looks in the same direction as me. Effie appears a moment later with an unnecessary smile on her face._  
_

"Hello! I just wanted to tell you that dinner is in twenty minutes. I will direct you to your rooms so you can wash up and change if you want." she says walking down the hallway. She opens a door and directs me inside.

"Everything is to your disposal." she tells me, then closes the door.

I decide to wash my face but leave my hair as it is, since it doesn't look too bad. Then I put on a dark green shirt, black pants and some boots. I am about to walk out the door when I remember the mockingjay pin from Madge. I unclip it from my dress and pin it to my shirt, then walk out the door.

It takes me a few minutes to find my way to the dining cart. When I finally do find it, I see Effie and Gale already sitting at the table. Haymitch, our always drunk mentor, is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

I watch Katniss sit down next to me and shoot her a small smile. She returns it then directs her attention to the waiter pulling a shiny silver cart full of waiter puts the food on the table and we all dig in. I haven't noticed earlier, but I'm starving.

The dinner comes in courses. There's a thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit and chocolate cake. Effie keeps reminding Katniss and I to save space because there's more food to come. I stuff myself because the food is so good, and there's so much, and it would help if I could put on some pounds before I enter the arena. I look over my shoulder and see Katniss is doing the same.

"At least, the two of you have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like savages. It completely upset my digestion." Effie tells us.

The tributes last year were both from the Seam (where Katniss and I live) and they never had enough to eat. Katniss and I both have mothers who taught us to eat properly so,yes, we have table manners. I don't know why, but Effie's comment disturbs me and I have the instinct to sprinkle the fat from the lamb chops in her face. It takes a lot or restraint not to, but I see Katniss wipe her hands on the tablecloth in response to Effie's disgusting remark. This makes her purse her lips and I hold back a laugh.

When the meal is over, we go into another compartment to watch the recap of reapings from other districts.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

We walk into a compartment with two couches and a huge TV. I sit down next to Gale and the reaping recaps begin. One by one, we watch the reapings from Districts 1-12. Gale and I examine the faces of each of kid who will be our competition. A few stick out in my mind. A monstrous boy from 2 runs forward to volunteer and I moan. He looks huge on TV, but will be even bigger in person. Gale, who is pretty big and strong himself, is a half head shorter than the boy from 2 and doesn't look as strong anymore. There's a fox-faced girl with red her from 5. A boy from 10 with a crippled leg. Most hauntingly is a 12 year old girl from 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but otherwise she is much like Prim. But no one is willing to volunteer for her.

Last is District 12's reaping. I watch Prim's name being called, me running to volunteer, Gale pulling Prim away, Gale volunteering, me rushing to embrace him, Effie's bubbly excitement at two volunteers, and the salute from each citizen of 12. Then the screen goes dark and Effie moans at how her wig had looked at the reaping.

I roll my eyes and draw my knees to my chest.

Effie glared at me and walks out the door, leaving Gale and I alone. Gale grabs my hand and squeezes it and I give him a soft smile.

We sit like that for a few minutes, hand in hand, until Haymitch stumbles into the room, obviously drunk.

"I miss supper?" he asks in a slurred voice. Then he vomits and falls into his smelly mess.

Gale and I just stare at him, disgusted. The smell is horrifying and Gale jumps over Haymitch and his puddle of vomit.

"Come on. I'll get someone to clean it up. You need to get some sleep" he says, extending his hand to help me jump over Haymitch's body. I take it gratefully and we walk silently to my room.

"Good night. See you in the morning" I say to Gale.

"Good night, Catnip." he says, smiling.

Then without warning, he leans over and kisses my cheek, and walks off. I touch my cheek, stunned, then close the door. I flop onto the bed and fall into a restless sleep full of terrifying Hunger Games dreams.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

I wake up early in the morning. It takes me a moment to realize I'm not home, and I'm not going hunting today. I walk to the bathroom to comb my hair and take a quick shower. Then I walk out the door to the dining cart.

Haymitch and Katniss are already eating and I sit down across from Katniss.

"So, Haymitch. Any advice?" I ask him

Haymitch looks at me and simply answers "Stay alive!" then he begins to laugh and reaches for his bottle of liquor.

Angry, I grab it first and throw it across the room. It hits the wall and shatters.

Haymitch stares at me and tries to grab a bottle of wine far away from me. Katniss takes her knife and plunges it into the table, barely missing Haymitch's fingers.

Haymitch leans back and chuckles. "See I've got a par of fighters this year. Here's some advice: don't resist. You won't like what the stylist does to you, but _don't resist_."_  
_

Then he walks out the door in the direction of the liquor cart.

I look out the window and see we've arrived in the Capitol. It's much more beautiful than they show on TV. But I already hate it. So many riches. So many people stuffing themselves with food when they could share with the poor people of the Districts like Katniss's family and mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Finally done! Sorry it was so long (and maybe boring?) But next chapter is better, I can promise it. Thanks for reading up to here so far! :)**


	3. The Chariot Rides

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that last chapter's ending was terrible. I just had no idea how to end it. Well, anyway, here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the support so far! :)**

CHAPTER 3: The Chariot Rides

**Katniss's POV:**

As soon as the train stopped at the train station, Gale and I were ushered into separate rooms in the Remake Center to be prepared for tonight's opening ceremony: the chariot rides.

Now, I am sitting on a gray counter,gritting my teeth,as one member of my prep team, Venia, yanks hair off the last pieces of hairs my legs. She has aqua hair and gold tattoos over her eyebrows.

I've been here for over three hours, yet still haven't met my stylist. My prep team has washed me, turned my nails into uniform shapes, and rid my body of hair.

They ask me to stand up and I do as they tell me. I'm completely naked but it's hard to feel nervous since my prep team doesn't really look human at all.

They circle around me, pulling out any last hairs until finally, none can be seen on my body. My prep team steps back and admires their work. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!"Flavius, a male member of the prep team with orange corkscrew locks, says.

I force a smile and say sweetly, "Thanks you. We don't have much cause to look nice back home in District 12."

"Of course not, you poor darling!" Octavia says. She's a plump woman whose entire body is died green.

"Don't worry. When Cinna is done with you, you'll be _gorgeous_." Venia tells me.

"After removing all the hair and dirt off you, you're not horrible at all!" Flavius tells me encouragingly, "Let's call Cinna!"

Then they walk out the door to get my stylist, Cinna.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

I wait silently for my stylist, Portia. I don't understand why my prep team had to remove all that hair. Most of me will be covered in clothes at the ceremonies anyway.

The doors bang open and I lift my head. A lady with light brown skin and black curly hair walks in.

"Hello, Gale. My name is Portia. I'm your stylist." she says as if I didn't know who she was.

I just nod and try to conjure up a smile.

"Give me a minute, okay?" she tells me.

Once again, I just nod and stand still as she walks around me.

"You can put on your robe so we can talk for a minute." Portia says.

Pulling on my robe, I silently follow her out of the dull gray room and into another with two blue couches facing each other over a small table. Three of the walls are a pearly white, the third is a glass window that show a view of the city.

**Quick Author's Note: I know in the book, the couches are red for Katniss but I changed it to blue because they are different rooms.**

Portia invited me to sit and I do as she tells me. She presses a button and The top splits open and our lunch rises. It's disgusting how they can press a button and food appears. Food that they don't even have to work to get. And there's so much of it, too. But instead of transporting it to other districts, they keep it hear and eat it all, letting the rest of us starve to death.

"We must seem so despicable to you" Portia says

I shrug but give small nod.

"So, Gale, about your costume for the opening ceremony. My partner, Cinna, is the stylist for your friend, Katniss. We both agree we should dress you in complimentary outfits. As you know, it's customary to wear costumes that reflect your district." Portia begins to explain.

"So we'll wear coal miner outfits?" I ask.

Just about every year, tributes from District 12 are dressed in baggy coal miner outfits that nobody really pays attention to.

"No. Definitely not. You see, Cinna and I think the whole coal miner getup is way to overdone. Nobody will remember you in that. And we believe it's our job to do the exact opposite. You will definitely be remembered this year. So instead of focusing on the mining, we're going to focus on the coal itself." she continues, "And I'm sure you know what we do with coal. We burn it...are you afraid of fire, Gale?"

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head. Even though I just met Portia, I can't help but trust her. If she's going to light Katniss and I on fire, it won't burn us. And I don't only trust her because it's against the rules to hurt a tribute before the Games. Something about her puts me at ease.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

An hour later, I am standing by Gale next to our chariot drawn by four black horses. We are dressed similarly, in a black jumpsuit and head piece.

"Think we're going to be burned to death?" I ask Gale looking up at him.

I haven't noticed how handsome he was before. But this suit really shows it.

Gale smiles, and grabs my hand, entwining his finger with mine, "No. But if we do, I'll pull you're flames off before you can feel a thing."

I smile and say "I'll do the same for you."

I hear the trumpets and know the parade will start soon. Cinna runs to us and lights both Gale and I on fire. I wait for the heat to come, but none does. Instead, a cool substance licks my shoulders and back. Gale and I clamber onto the chariot.

Cinna taps my chin, reminding me to keep my head high, "Remember you two: heads high, smile, wave. You want the crowd to love you." This is not something Gale and I are good at, to be honest. We usually keep to ourselves and only smile when we're together in the woods. I hope I can pull this off. Cinna smiles and walks away.

The chariot gives a lurch and my hand instinctively grabs Gale's so I don't fall out. Soon, we are in the spotlight and cheers erupt from all around.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

I hold onto Katniss's hand as claps and shouts become louder. I know everyone already loves us because of our flames. That was the easy part. Now Catnip and I need to win them over with smiles and waves. I try to put on my best smile and wave at the crowd. I see Katniss doing the same and a real smile appears on my face. She looks so beautiful in her costume. So happy, even though I know she's only doing it for the crowd. I can't help but think she might be dead in a week.

The crowd showers us with roses and other bright flowers. A catch one and hand it to Katniss. A blush emerges on her pretty face and she gives me a slight smile. Then she turns back to the crowd, blowing occasional kisses. The crowd tries to catch it, like it's actually there. How stupid. Even though I hate them, I continue acting like the Capitol people are my friends by smiling brightly at them and waving.

I hear them begin to chant my and Katniss's names.

As the sky becomes dark, all you can see it the flames coming from our chariot. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling and I can't wait to stop pretending to smile. It's then that I realize I am still tightly holding Katniss's hand. I loosen my grip but she grabs my hand again and whispers, "Don't let go. I'm going to fall."

I smile and nod.

Finally, our chariot rolls into the Training Center and Katniss and I disembark. Cinna and Portia come to extinguish our flames and then I realize the deadly looks Catnip and I are getting. I nudge her and she looks around.

We've made ourselves loved my the audience, but just became the other tributes' number one prey.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! :) Thanks for all the great reviews so far. I'm not going to update for a month-ish because I'm going on vacation and I won't have time. I'm really sorry! But I PROMISE to update as soon as I get back. **


	4. Training

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRAINING**

**Katniss's POV:**

When I wake, Effie is knocking on my bedroom door. Today is the first day of training. My stomach swirls at the thought of seeing what my competitors are capable of.

"Wake up! We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!" Effie calls through the door.

I throw a pillow over my face and lay there for a minute, then walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

In about 10 minutes, I'm sitting in front of a plate of eggs while the adults go on and on about last night's events.

"When you get into the Training Center, stay away from stations you know about. You shouldn't show the others what weapons you're handy with. They'll make sure they keep them away from you in the arena. And…stick together. Understood?" Haymitch says.

Gale and I nod.

"Come! Let's go! Don't want to be late now do we?" Effie says in her overly cheerful tone.

Effie, Gale and I step into the elevator and we shoot downwards under the ground, into the Training Center.

Even though we are ten minutes early, we are the last pair to arrive. The other tributes stand around a lady in a circle. Someone pins the number "12" to my and Gale's back. Then we stand side by side in the circle.

"Welcome to the Training Center. My name is Atala, one of the trainers. There are many stations for you to visit and learn from. You may move to them freely. You have three days to work in the Training Center. Let's begin." Atala says.

Immediately, the careers run to the most deadly looking weapons. Gale looks over at me.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asks me.

"Let's start with something simple…knot tying?" I respond

He nods and we walk over to the station where the trainer looks excited to have someone at their station. We stay there for about an hour. Gale easily masters the stuff, being a genius with snares.

"Can we try something with weapons? Knife throwing maybe?" Gale asks.

"Sure…I guess." I say.

The girl from 2 is already at the station. She never misses the target. I gulp at the thought of her knives shooting through my or Gale's body. I shake my head to erase the image and pick up a knife.

I let Gale throw his first. Un-expectantly, he hits the target almost perfectly and I watch the girl grimace while hiding my smile. Now it's my turn. I grip the knife, and throw it as hard as I can. It lands to the right of the target. The girl smirks and continues throwing her knives.

I frown. I grab another knife and throw it, this time, landing even farther from the target. Gale pats me on the back and whispers "It's fine. The only weapon you'll need is your bow." I give him a small smile.

My hands itch for a bow, as I'm obviously much better with it. But I can't. Not with many pairs of eyes watching.

I watch Gale keep throwing knives, never missing the target. This makes the girl from 2 annoyed so she storms off to another station. I smirk.

After 30 minutes we leave the station and walk around to others until lunch is called.

**Gale's POV:**

I sit down at a table with Katniss and we both sip our soup.

"Didn't know you were so good with a knife." She says

"I honestly didn't either…" I respond

"I thought I would have good aim with those knives….but I'm terrible. " she continues.

"You're not terrible! And what does it matter? I told you, the only weapon you'll need." I tell her.

"Wait! The girl from 2 saw how good you are. You don't think they'll keep them away from you like Haymitch said do you?" Katniss asks.

"Hopefully not. But there's usually a ton. They can't have them all can they?" I tell her

"The careers always collect almost every weapon…" she persists.

"Hey! District 12!" a voice calls.

Katniss and I both look over towards the direction of the voice. The boy from 2 is standing a few feet behind me. He's about half a head taller than me but otherwise, we're built similarly. He points to me and says motions for me to come over to him.

I look over at Katniss who shrugs. I walk over to the boy and stand in front of him, folding my arms.

"We saw you with the knives. And you look pretty strong. To say it short, we want you in our group." He tells me.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Tributes from 1,2, and 4 rarely let district 12 in. It's a one in a lifetime chance. Literally. You'll actually stand a chance." He continues.

"No. Katniss and I are a team. I don't want to be part of your group." I say walking away.

"You're loss, 12." He says.

I sit down again and Katniss raises her eyebrows.

"They want me in their stupid career group." I explain

"Oh". She says.

We finish eating and get back to training, mostly staying away from the weapons. For the next 2 days, we work on our aim with the knives and trying to improve our survival skills. Although after hunting in the woods together for 5 years to keep our families alive, it's not too easy.

On the last day of training we wait in the lunch room to be called for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. By the time they call the girl from 11, Rue, Katniss and I are left alone. I can see she's nervous. I grab her hand and give her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be perfectly fine Catnip. I'm sure of it." I tell her.

She smiles at me and we sit like that until I am called. I stand up.

Then, without thinking, I pluck a kiss on her cheek and walk out the door. Leaving her frozen.

When I walk into the Training Center, I immediately notice the little attention I get. I pick up a some knives and throw them at the target around the room, not missing a target once. A few Gamemakers are nodding in approval but most are paying attention to the food and wine around them.

This angers me. A lot. I grab about 20 knives and quickly throw them, one by one, into the giant hanging light above the Gamemakers' heads. Each knife makes a small dent in the light, making it swing wildly and sending a shower of sparks onto the floor below. Each one bounces back and lands near my feet. This gets there attention. I narrow my eyes at them and walk out of the room.

Perfect. Now I've really done it. And knowing Katniss, she'll do the same if she gets as little attention as I did.

**Katniss's POV:**

I walk into the Training Center as they call my name. About 3 Gamemakers are actually looking down at me. Even though it angers me, I try to appear calm and grab a bow. The string on it is much tighter than the one I use, making my arrow miss the target completely. Great. I pick up another bow and shoot it into the target. It hits the red circle perfectly and accurately.

That's when I notice that no one cared enough to watch. They're all paying attention to their roast pig that just arrived.

Without stopping to think, I pick up another bow. This time, not shooting it at the target, but at another red dot: the apple in their stupid pig's mouth. My arrow spears it through the center and sticks in the wall. One of the Gamemakers falls into a bowl of punch.

I drop my bow and say, "Thank you for your consideration" before walking out.

I feel like I'm on the verge of tears. Now I've done it. Because of my hot head, I sent an arrow at the Gamemakers. No, not _at_ them. I shot their pig's apple. I just hope they don't punish my family for my foolishness.

When I reach the 12th floor, I see Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Gale all waiting for me.

"So, how did it go?" Cinna asks me.

"Um…I…shot an arrow at the Gamemakers….' I respond

"You did WHAT!" Effie screams.

"Well, not exactly AT them. I shot it at their stupid roast pig! Haymitch, they won't punish me or my family for this right?" I yell

Haymitch chuckles, "No, sweetheart. They probably won't. It'll be hard to replace you."

"Oh…good." I reply.

"And Gale, what did you do?" Haymitch asks.

"Threw a bunch of knives at the light above their heads. You would have thought it was about to fall on them." He answers simply.

"What? Oh you two have got to think before you do something stupid!" Effie shrieks.

"That'll be pretty hard" I mumble.

Later that night, I sit curled up on the couch along with Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, and Gale. This is when we will get our training scores. 12 is the best score you can get. 1 is obviously the worst. The careers usually get 8-10's.

When they finally reach District 12, I hold my breath. Gale and I will be lucky to get a 6. His picture pops up with an 11.

"Oooh! An 11! Yes!" Effie yells. It's obviously been a very long time since someone from 12 got an 11.

Then I see my picture and yet another 11. I grin spreads on my face and I fling myself into Gale's arms.

"An eleven! Good job." I say.

"You too, Catnip." He whispers.


	5. The Interviews

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE INTERVIEWS**

**Gale's POV:**

"Come on you two! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Effie shrills on the night of the interviews.

I step into the elevator wearing a black suit with flames embroidered on it. Katniss looks beautiful in a long red dress that appears to be made of flames with every slight movement she makes.

We step outside where a stage has been built for the three minute interviews with each tribute.

Katniss and I take a seat in our chairs as the host, Ceaser Flickerman walks onto the stage with blue dyed hair. He tells a few jokes before calling up the girl tribute from District 1 for her interview.

The tributes slip by 1,2,3,4…finally Katniss is called up. Neither of us likes doing these interviews but I hope she won't get on the Capitol's bad side.

Before I know it, I am called up onto the stage. The lights almost blind me as I sit down next to Ceaser.

"So, Gale. You volunteered in the reaping. District 12 is not really known for its volunteers. Care to tell us why you acted as you did? Is Peeta a close friend you were willing to volunteer for?" he asks.

I stare out into the crowd. I don't want the whole country to know my reasonings. They have no need to know. But still, I answer Ceaser's question.

"No. _Katniss_ is a close friend. I volunteered to go into the arena so I could help her get out alive." I respond

"I see. Being from 12, the Capitol must have been quite a change in your life. Anything that really impressed you or really stuck out in your mind?" Ceaser asks.

"The amount of food you all have. In 12, it's very hard to get by but in the Capitol, that's not a problem." I tell him.

"Now, an 11 in training. One of the best scores got this year, along with Ms. Everdeen's. Can you tell us anything about what happened in the Training Center?" Ceaser continues.

I stare up at the Gamemakers and then into the crowd. They just have to know everything don't they?

"I can't tell you. But it definitely shocked them. They obviously weren't expecting it-especially from someone from 12." I answer.

"Can you tell us about your life in 12? Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Ceaser asks again.

There it is again. Getting into people's personal lives. These Capitol people need to learn to keep their noses in their own business. This time I really feel like getting off and walking off stage until I remember what Haymitch had said this morning. _You want them to like you. So answer the questions as honestly as you can. It'll help you get sponsors in the arena._

"No" I answer curtly.

"Handsome lad like you. There _must_ be some special girl. Come on, tell us her name." Ceaser persists.

I'm _this_ close from losing it, "Fine. There is a girl I'm in love with. But I'm stuck in the friend zone" I say with a more annoyance than I wanted in my voice.

Many sounds of sympathy echo from the crowd. I don't want their sympathy! I don't even want them there!

"Well if you win she can't refuse you." Ceaser says, making a very un-affective attempt at cheering me up.

"She won't be there if I win…" I mumble

"Who is this girl who won't be there if you win?" Ceaser asks.

I've finally lost it. I know an interview means asking questions about you but these stupid Capitol people have to but into your life and know every detail. My, and everyone else's life, isn't something they need to know about!

"_**Katniss Everdeen!**__" _I practically scream at them before storming off the stage.

**Katniss's POV**

That night, I toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep. Many questions swirl around my head. Will I be dead by tomorrow? Will Gale? Did he really mean it when he said he was in love with me? No. It couldn't be. It was just something Haymitch set up to get some sympathetic Capitol people to sponsor us. But then again, with all the holding hands, hugging, and kisses on the cheek, what he said _could_ have been true.

Since I can't take it anymore and need some fresh air, I climb out of bed and walk out my bedroom door. I find the door to the roof slightly open. I quietly walk up the steps.

There, I find Gale staring down at the unfamiliar city streets below. Just as I had expected.

"Can't sleep?" I ask

He turns from his spot to look at me, "Of course. It's the last night someone won't be hunting us."

I nod and go to stand beside him. Once I reach his side, he grabs my hand and holds it close to his chest.

"Listen to me. Once we get to the arena you get your hands on a bow and I'll find some knives and anything else we'll need. You cover me and I'll cover you in the blood bath. Then we'll run as far as we can. Okay?" he says quickly and urgently.

I nod and he let's go of my hand.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask after a moment.

"Of course, Catnip." he replies

"Did you really mean what you said? About…being in love with me?" I ask.

He sighs and responds, "…yes, Catnip. I…I do love you."

"Oh…" I say, stunned.

We stand there, looking into each other's eyes while the stars faintly shine above.

Then he leans forward and our lips touch. My heart beats fast and my eyes flutter shut. All the sounds coming from the Capitol streets below fade away. My hands are pressed against his chest. We stay like that for a few seconds before Gale pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Gale says.

"Um…it's okay. Good night, Gale. Get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." I tell him.

"Good night, Catnip." He says.

I turn and go down the stairs into my room. I flop onto my bed and fall into a restless sleep.


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note: ****Okay, I'm sorry it took a while for me to post the next chapter. I've just been REALLY busy! Anyway, I hope you like Chapter 6! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Let the Games Begin****  
**

**Gale's POV:**

I wake up and look out the window. The sun is just starting to rise above the horizon, turning the sky an orange-pink color. I look at the clock on my wall 5:12. Might as well wake up. We leave at 8:00 and I doubt I'll be able to fall back asleep anyway.

I walk into the bathroom and stumble into the shower, still half asleep.

When I get out of the shower, I notice the clock reads 6:38.

I let out a sigh and throw on a green shirt and black pants before walking out the door. When I reach the main part of our apartment, I see that no one else is awake beside the avoxes.

I sit on the couch and stare out the window. In a few hours I will be lifted into the arena. Who knows what awaits Katniss and I. A dessert with venomous snakes? A field with unknown plants? A big lake with only a few small islands on it? I can only hope that there will be some sort of forest. If not, we could be dead by tomorrow. I cringe at the very thought.

I am so deep in thought that I don't notice Katniss until she's a few feet away from me.

"Oh...hi, Catnip" I say to her.

"Morning..." she says

Her voice sounds distance and wary when she speaks. I take a closer look at her. There are light black circles under her eyes, signaling she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Are you alright?"I ask her, although it's a stupid question to ask. We'll be entering the arena in a few hours. Of course she's not alright.

She just nods and walks to the window. Then Katniss sits down on the windowsill and looks down at the quiet Capitol streets below.

I was going to apologize again for kissing her last night, but since Katniss hasn't brought it up, I guess it's best we both pretend nothing ever happened. Maybe in her mind, it didn't.

We sit in silence until Effie and Haymitch walk into the room. This quite disturbs me. No, not the clothes and makeup Effie is wearing. It's the fact that Katniss and I were sitting together silently instead of talking like we used to do every day in the woods. Have them Games already gotten between us? I cross my fingers and hope that this is just a one time thing and that we're only acting this way because of the pressure.

The rest of the morning flashes by faster than I expected. After breakfast, Effie pushed us up onto the roof where a hovercraft picked us up.

Now I am sitting in the hovercraft with Katniss beside me. I lightly tap her to get her attention. She must have been deep in thought since she jumps at my touch. But then she sighs and look at me.

"Remember our plan." I whisper to her.

She nods and looks down at her lap. I decide to take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"You'll be fine, Catnip. I'll make sure you get out of there alive." I whisper to her.

She looks at me with terror in her eyes. Katniss knows that her survival means my death.

Suddenly the windows become an inky black color. This signals that we are close to the arena. I'm not sure if there is a God, but I pray that it's a woodland area and that Katniss and I will be safe.

After a few minutes, we reach our destination and I am escorted into the preparation room.

There, I shower and get dressed into my outfit. Every tribute wears the same thing. This year we have a jacket that is supposed to keep us warm (although I doubt it does), some boots perfect for running, tawny pants, and a green shirt.

Finally, I finish and all that is left to do is wait. Portia is there too, although we exchange little words.

Then, the robotic voice echoes through the room and my body starts to shiver. I am now to take my place in the plastic tube, which will lift me into the arena above.

I walk into the tube and just before the tube closes, Portia says, "I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, I would bet on you and Fire Girl".

I nod and the tube slides closed around me. I find myself being lifted and I hold my breath.

Sunlight starts to shine down on me and I look up. The sky is a clear blue and birds are flying above. I'm thankful it's not an ugly and rainy day. After a moment, the tube is removed and my plate is in place. I examine the arena around me. There is a large lake and a field with tall grasses. However, we are mostly surrounded by a forest.

I let out a sigh. Yes, Katniss and I will feel right at home. Well, sort of. At home we don't have 22 other people hunting us.

While I was looking around, the countdown started. We have already reach 40. I look over at Katniss, who is 4 tributes to my right. We catch each others gaze and exchange reassuring nods. I don't even have to point to the woods. We both know that after we get our weapons, we must sprint into the woods and get as far from the bloodbath as possible.

15...14..13.

I suck in a breath and look into the center. There is a small slingshot a few feet away from me. Farther away, I spot a bundle of knives and some ropes. Perfect. I can dive right in and get them before anyone else. I know Katniss will be covering me and I'll have her back, just like hunting.

5...4...3..2..1!

The gong rings and the action begins.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. :) Yep, it's a cliffhanger. Sorta. I worked extra hard on Chapter 6 for all of you guys. Okay fine...not really. *ashamed look*. It all sort of came to me. But I'm still happy with the outcome. And I certainly hope you all are to. Oh and another thing: I'm not trying to be offensive to all you religious people out there. I do believe in God, yes. Susan Collins created Katniss, who didn't know if there was a God. So I decided to make Gale the same way, since they have very close personalities. Just clearing that up. Anyway, please post your reviews. I practically live for them. I promise to get Chapter 7 out as quick as I can. So um...thanks for all your support! :D  
~Ivy Blackwell**


	7. Bloodbath

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for keeping you all hanging. :'( I've been extremely busy and haven't had much time for writing. Anywho, I have off today because of Yom Kimpur (I think...) so I decided to update. Well, without further ado, I give you chapter 7! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Bloodbath**

**Katniss' POV**

It's only seconds until the gong rings. This is real. I am a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. More importantly, _Gale _and I are tributes.

I remember his words from last night. That seemed so long ago, "Once we get to the arena you get your hands on a bow and I'll find some knives and anything else we'll need. You cover me and I'll cover you in the blood bath. Then we'll run as far as we can. Okay?"

I hear the gong ring and I don't hesitate before running straight towards the bow and arrows some 40ft from me. Once I grab them I load one and then look around for Gale.

Then I see him and my heart almost stops. The boy from 2, Cato, is pointing a spear right at him, ready to throw. More importantly, Gale's pressed up against the Cornucopia with nowhere to run.

I pull the string on my bow and send an arrow shooting through the sky. Moments later, my metallic weapon hits Cato in the arm. He let out a cry and drops his spear, clutching his arm and the arrow that he needs to pry from his skin.

It's not a fatal hit, but it will definitely slow him down.

I watch Gale pick up some ropes and knives. He looks up at me and points to the woods. I nod back and start sprinting there.

Suddenly a knife whizzes past my ear, cutting off a few strands of my hair. I turn around and see the dark eyes of the District 2 girl glaring back at me, and evil smirk apon her face.

It's obvious she's up to no good. I find it maybe a bit amusing. District 2 has a sort of thing for Gale and I.

Another knife starts to whizz towards me. I have to duck so it doesn't hit me in the forehead.

I begin to run away but I don't have a good head start because suddenly there is a lot of added weight to my back and I am pushed to the ground. I find myself gaping for breath.

The District 2 girl, Clove I think, is on top of me with a knife inches from my face.

I try to push her off my she just pushes me back down easily. I watch as everyone is fighting around the Cornucopia, barely noticing me struggling under Clove's grip.

I begin to wonder where Gale is. I hope he's made it to the woods safely. After all, if I die, he _must_ win.

"Awww! Look at the ity-bity little tribute from 12. She thought she could win didn't she. Thought we would leave her alone because we were scared of her 11." Clove muses.

I glare at her and try not to cry from Clove's bone crushing weight. I must be strong-for Prim. She's probably watching me struggle while crying her eyes out, knowing she can't do anything to help.

"How about I do you a favor of killing you now so you won't have to watch your little boyfriend being murdered? Wouldn't that be nice?" she taunts

I don't even bother to explain that Gale isn't my boyfriend. Instead, I start to kick my legs, hoping she's topple off of me, but her seat it firm.

Clove smirks and pulls her knife behind her ear, ready to stab me.

Instinctively, I put my hands in front of my face. A sharp metal punctures the palm of my hand and I let out a cry. Blood starts to pour out of my hand.

Clove smiles at me obvious pain.

And that's when she falls off my, a knife in her stomach. I jump to my feet and pick up the bow and arrows I had dropped. I spin around to see Gale standing about 30 feet away.

I start to run towards him, picking up a backpack on my way that the Careers obviously didn't see.

I continue to run past him and shout "Come on!" over my shoulder while clutching by bleeding hand. He quickly catches up to me and we run toward the forest.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I was attacked by that girl from 1" he explains.

I nod while continuing to run towards the trees.

That's when I notice a thing slash across his face where the attacker must have hurt him.

I stop for a moment to gape at the blood flowing from his cheek.

He stops and says, "Catnip, I'm _fine_. We can take care of our wounds when we're safe. And you should be more worried about yourself!" he points to me blood gushing hand.

I roll my eyes but nod and run into the woods with Gale beside me.

The shrubbery now surrounds us as we run deeper into the forest and further from the combat at the cornucopia.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked Chapter 7. :) Please vote for this story if it's your favorite one of my fan fictions (poll is on my page). That's all for today! Bye! :D**


	8. First Day In The Arena

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in months and I am SO sorry for that. My computer broke and I just didn't get it fixed until today. Please excuse my tardiness. I really do feel terrible for making you all wait so long for chapter 8. :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: First Day In The Arena**

**Gale's POV:**

Kanitss and I trek deeper and deeper into the unknown woods. The same thoughts run through my mind: "Get away from other tributes, find shelter, find water and food". And from the looks of it, Katniss shares my thoughts.

Finally, she speaks, breaking the silence, "So what's the plan?"

Like she doesn't know, But I answer anyway: "We need to find water and shelter. Hopefully food won't be too difficult. I suspect we're far enough from the Cornucopia."

The dark haired girl nod and stares ahead as she continues walking.

A few minutes later we hear the cannon shots begin to boom through the arena. 1...2...3...I begin to count. Finally, the cannons stop at 12. I begin to wonder if the girl who was about to kill Katniss has died. I had hit her straight in the stomach.

Katniss turns to me as the last cannon shot dies down. "There's only half of us left. 10 that we need to kill..."

I cringe slightly at the words "we need to kill". Sure, we kill dozens of animals each week, but people-people are different.

We keep walking for an hour until the sun begins to set below the horizon. Katniss sits down on a rock and puts her head in her hands.

I sit down next to her, reminding me of out times in the woods where we would share our rock overlooking the ground below. But here, the wildlife is unfamiliar to us. And we are more trapped then ever before, which I didn't think was possible.

"Let's look through our supplies." I say.

Katniss just nods without looking up.

"Well, we have your bow and arrows, I have 7 knives and about 10 feet of rope...let's see what's in this backpack you picked up". I say, gently pulling the backpack off her shoulders.

The pack is a bright orange, making us easy to spot. I make a mental note to coat it with mud soon. Swiftly, I pull on the zipper, opening the pack. I pull out each item while saying what they are, so Katniss won't have to look up.

"Some glasses, a pack of...beef jerky?, some crackers, a sleeping bag, a bottle...with no water, and this bottle of iodine. Oh look, some more rope!" I recite

"We've got quite the inventory of rope" Katniss says, only slightly amused.

"Yeah" I respond even less enthusiastic

I haven't been in these Games for even a day and I already hate it. Well, I really always hated it. But watching people's lifeless bodies fall to the ground stirs something inside you. I hate President Snow. I hate the Capitol people. I hate the game makers. I hate them more than I thought would ever be possible.

"Do you want to keep walking?" I ask her, noticing she's already dehydrated.

"I think we should start finding some place to rest for the night". she responds in a drowsy voice

"I guess you want to sleep in a tree, right?" I ask with a slight smirk

"Well where else is there?!" she yells at me sharply.

I try not to laugh at her rising aggression. She is obviously just too tired and stressed to hold herself back

"Fine, then find a tree" I say, crossing my arms

She points up at the tree branches above her, "Found one"

I roll my eyes at her and say, "Okay, Catnip-start climbing."

We haul ourselves up the tree until we come to two thick branches that almost make a smoother resting place. I spread the sleeping bag on the branches and open it up, signaling for Katniss to get in. She doesn't hesitate-knowing that I will wake her in a few hours to keep guard.

She lays down and falls asleep almost instantly. One of my hands clutches two knives while the other strokes Katniss's hair. I slowly bend down and kiss her forehead before returning my gaze to the forest below.

Suddenly, the anthem blares and the Capitol seal is projected onto the sky above. After the song is over, they begin to project the faces of the dead tributes. The girl from 2 that I hit in the stomach, Clove, has not made it for today. She had been so arrogant, and so sure she would win, yet she didn't even last the first day...all thanks to me. I feel guilty for a minute. I took her life...but to save Katniss's. I guess that makes up for it...right?

That's when I hear many loud footsteps, interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading chap 8! Again, I'm super sorry it took so long but my computer was broken. Anyway, please leave comments! I LOVE reading what you guys have to say about my writing. Well...that's all for now, BYE guys! :) I 3 you**

**~Ivy Blackwell**


End file.
